Klaine un jours, Klaine toujours
by FunGay
Summary: On a souvent besoin des autres pour ouvrir les yeux.
1. Chapter 1

**PDV de Kurt : **

Il était vingt heures quand je m'entraînais avec Andy pour une chorégraphie qu'on devait présenter quelques jours après avec le groupe. Quand il me prit la main, il me retourna pour m'embrasser. Sur le coup, j'étais tellement choqué que je ne bougeais pas jusqu'au moment où j'entendis un objet tomber par terre. On se retourna et je vis Blaine sur le seuil de la porte, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Je me dégageai d'Andy et couru vers Blaine mais ce dernière était déjà partis en courant. Je réussis à le rattraper à la sortie de l'établissement.

« Blaine, attends ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais te faire une surprise. Ca ne se voit pas ? »

« Tu aurais du me prévenir. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses embrasser ton copain ailleurs ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon copain ! »

« Tu embrasses souvent les mecs comme ça, toi ? »

« Blaine ... Écoutes-moi s'il te plaît. »

« NON ! C'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! J'étais venu avec un bouquet. Je pensais qu'entre nous, ça s'améliorait de plus en plus. J'ai même cru qu'on allait pouvoir se remettre ensemble après les vacances de noël que nous avons passé ensembles. Je le pensais vraiment Kurt ! »

« Je le pensais aussi Blaine ... »

« On ne devait pas penser à la même chose alors.»

« Mais c'est toi qui a commencé ! Tu as couché avec un autre mec, je te rappelle ! »

« Ca fait des mois que j'essaie de réparer mes conneries et que j'essaie de me faire pardonner ... »

« Blaine, il m'a embrassé, okai ? Mais ça ne s'est passé qu'une fois. »

« Il te plaît ? »

« ... »

« Réponds Kurt ! »

« Oui ... Mais pas autant que toi ! »

« Je me casse ! Tiens, ton bouquet. »

Il me tendit les fleurs et commença à partir.

« Tu va où ? »

« Dormir ! J'ai besoin d'oublier ces images qui sont dans ma tête. »

« Tu va dormir où ? »

« A l'hôtel. »

« Blaine on pourrait parler ? S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de t'expliquer. »

« Appelle-moi et je verrais si j'ai envie de te répondre. Comme toi. Tu me l'as bien fait pendant des semaines ! »

« Blaine, je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça! »

« Appelle-moi c'est tout. On verra. »

Il partit en courant. Je l'avais encore perdu. Je ne le vis plus quand il tourna au coin de la rue. Je m'effondrai par terre quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je savais déjà qui c'était sans même me retourner.

« Je suis désolé … si j'avais su ... »

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de flirter avec moi en sachant que j'avais déjà quelqu'un en tête. Mais non, tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête. Et Rachel qui essayait de me faire tomber dans tes bras ! Je l'avais déjà perdu mais là, c'est pour toujours ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je dois aller rejoindre Rachel ! »

Je courus à mon appartement pour rejoindre Rachel.

**PDV Andy : **

En voyant la scène, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur mais je devais le faire pour son bien. Quand Blaine s'arrêta enfin pour parler à Kurt, j'écoutais leur conversation très attentivement. Après que Blaine soit partis, je me dirigeai vers Kurt et mis ma main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé … si j'avais su ... »

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de flirter avec moi en sachant que j'avais déjà quelqu'un en tête. Mais non, tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête. Et Rachel qui essayait de me faire tomber dans tes bras ! Je l'avais déjà perdu mais là, c'est pour toujours ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je dois aller rejoindre Rachel ! »

Je le voyais courir vers son appartement. J'en profitai pour envoyer un message.

Pour Rachel d'Andy :

- Le plan a super bien fonctionné. Il court te rejoindre. Fais attention, il est hyper énervé. Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. _-_

Quelques secondes à peine, elle me répondit.

Pour Andy de Rachel :

_ -_ Super alors ! T'inquiète pas pour moi, Miss Berry est toujours prête pour un nouveau défi._-_


	2. Chapter 2

**PVD De Kurt : **

Quand je sentis le soleil sur moi, je me réveillai brusquement. Je regardai mon réveil pour voir quelle heure il était.

« RACHEL ! »

Elle arriva en courant.

« Kurt ? Pourquoi tu cris ? Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Regarde ça ! »

Je pointai le réveil du doigt.

« Bah, c'est un réveil. »

« Lis ! »

« 9 heures 57. »

« POURQUOI TU AS ETEINT MON REVEIL ? Je devais aller voir Blaine ! Tu te rappelles ? »

« Qui, moi ? Mais non K ... »

« Arrête de mentir Rachel ! J'avais mis deux réveils et aucun des deux n'a sonné ? Coïncidence ? NON ! »

Je courus dans la salle de bain. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je mis les vêtements de la veille. Après, je courus à l'hôtel et vis une fille d'accueil.

« Excusez-moi ? Est-ce que Monsieur Anderson est toujours là ? »

« Le petit jeune ? »

« Oui ! Il a des cheveux bruns remplis de gel. »

« Oh ce petit jeune qui pleurait hier ? Il est parti il y a une heure. Si vous êtes un ami, un conseil appelez-le. Il avait l'air vraiment pas bien. »

« Merci madame ! Au revoir. »

Je retournai chez moi quand j'entendis des voix. J'ouvris la porte brusquement et tombai sur Andy et Rachel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » Demande-je à Andy.

« Je voulais savoir comme tu allais. Tu ne réponds à aucun de mes messages. »

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie de te parler ? »

« Kurt, s'il te plaît. Parle mieux à Andy. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

« Vous me soûlez tous les deux. »

Je partis dans ma chambre et m'enfermai. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai la seule personne qui pourrai me réconforter.

« Kurt ? Ça va ? »

« Isabelle, tu te souviens de ma répétition d'hier soir avec Andy ... »

« Oui pour ton spectacle. »

« Andy m'a embrassé ... »

« Oh ... Et après ? »

« Blaine nous a surpris. »

« Blaine ? Ton Blaine ? »

« Oui celui-là ... Il est partis en pleurant. Ce matin, je devais aller le voir avant qu'il ne parte mais Rachel a éteint mes réveils. »

« Kurt, qu'as-tu à me demander ? »

« Je voudrais prendre une ou deux semaines pour retourner dans l'Ohio et lui parler. »

« Fonce alors ! »

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Bien sur ! Il y a un moment où il faut arrêter de souffrir. Ce garçon t'aime Kurt ! Certes, il a fait une connerie mais il regrette. Il essaie se faire pardonner. Donc, part 2 semaines. On pourra bien se passer de toi pendant deux week-ends. Et quand je te revois, je veux un sourire et un Blaine si possible. »

« Merci d'être là, Isabelle. »

Après nos aux revoir, on raccrocha. Je pris un sac et y mis des affaires dedans. Je sortis de ma chambre et retombai nez à nez avec Andy et Rachel. Cette dernière s'approcha de moi.

« Kurt, pourquoi un sac ? Ne me dit pas que tu déménages ? »

« Non, je prends quelques jours de vacances. Je pars dans l'Ohio. »

Andy s'approcha de moi et prit la parole.

« Tu vas le rejoindre, c'est ça ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Écoute Andy … ce n'est aucunement de ta faute, c'est juste moi. Je n'arrive pas à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine. Je l'ai constamment dans la tête, c'est plus fort que moi. »

« Mais hier, on s'est embrassé. »

« Non ! Tu m'as embrassé Andy. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à passer à autre chose. »

« Et la NYADA ? C'est ton rêve, non ? Tu ne vas pas tout abandonner pour un garçon ? » Me demanda Rachel.

« Écoute Rachel. Toi, tu as choisi la NYADA au lieu de Finn. Moi, je choisis Blaine. Je me suis rendu compte que la NYADA était mon rêve seulement si Blaine en faisait partis.

Je me tournai et partis en direction de l'aéroport. Après plusieurs heures, j'arrivais enfin dans l'Ohio. Dans mes souvenirs, le Glee Club commençait à 17 heures. J'avais donc une heure pour arriver à McKinley. Après cinquante minutes, j'arrivai enfin dans mon ancien lycée où je vis Tina. Elle se retourna et me prit dans ses bras. Je me souviens que Blaine m'avait dit qu'ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se détacha de moi.

« Kurt, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Blaine m'a raconté que tu avais un copain ... »

« Non, je n'ai pas de copain Tina. C'était juste un malentendu. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais où il est ? »

« Non, il m'a dit qu'il voulait rester seul mais qu'il me rejoindrait au Glee Club. »

« D'accord merci. Oh, voilà mon frère. A plus tard Tina. »

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà parti rejoindre Finn.

« FINN ! »

« Kurt ? Oh, vient là ! »

Il me prit lui aussi dans ses bras.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaine ? Hier, il était tout excité parce qu'il venait te voir et ce matin, il ne nous a même pas adressé la parole et il reste tout seul. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Il me faut ton aide. »

_10 minutes plus tard :_

J'étais caché derrière la porte quand Finn rentra.

« Désolé pour le retard ! Problèmes familiaux. »

Je regardais Blaine depuis le début. A la prononciation de ''problème familiaux'', il releva automatiquement le visage.

« Bref. Aujourd'hui, nous avons quelqu'un de très spécial. Les anciens, vous le connaissez. Pour vous les petits nouveaux, il me semble que vous avez pu le croiser quelques fois. Enfin voilà, une performance de ... Mon frère ! »

**PDV De Blaine :**

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre qui Finn avait appelé que je vis tous les Warblers arriver. Je vis immédiatement Nick, Jeff et même Sébastian. Quand la musique retentit, je reconnu directement Teenage Dream. Tous les Warblers se mirent en ligne puis se séparèrent en deux groupes pour laisser passer Kurt ! Je n'y crois pas. Il a fait tout ce voyage pour moi ? Je voyais Sébastian regarder Kurt et lui sourire qui lui répondit de la même manière. Euh … faudrait m'expliquer là ! Je ne comprends plus rien. Comment des rivaux pouvaient devenir amis aussi rapidement ? Mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus flous à cause des larmes. Je sentis tous les regards sur moi mais pour être honnête, je m'en foutais complètement. Kurt était là. C'est tout ce qui comptait ! Une main se pausa sur la mienne. Sans me tourner, je savais que c'était Tina. Je serrai sa main un peu plus fort. La musique se fini. Tous les Warblers se prirent dans les bras et un silence total se fit dans la pièce. Je me levai après quelques secondes et m'approchai de Kurt. Il pleurait lui aussi.

« Kurt m ... »

« Non chut. Laisses-moi parler. Je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Andy ne cessait de me faire des avances. J'ai baissé ma garde et il en a profité pour m'embrasser. Mais ce baiser était comme celui de Karovski. J'étais tellement choqué que je n'ai pas réagi. Et tu avais raison sur un point. J'ai réussi à te pardonner ! Je t'aime tellement Blaine. »

« Je t'aime Kurt, plus que tout. »

Je lui sautai dans les bras et l'embrassai amoureusement. Tout le monde autour de nous nous applaudit, y compris Sébastian! Faudrai vraiment qu'on m'explique.

**PDV De Kurt :**

J'étais enfin dans les bras de Blaine après ces quelques mois de séparation. Je me sentais revivre. Avec eux, tout était tellement simple. Quand les applaudissements cessèrent, on parti tous dans l'auditorium pour chanter ensemble. Je retrouvai Santana qui me prit dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaissait.

« Alors Porcelaine, on a récupéré son Roméo ? »

Je lui souris et la reprit dans mes bras. Après tout, cette garce m'avait vachement manqué. On commença à chanter ensemble, ancien comme nouveau. La chanson se fini et des applaudissements retentirent. On se retourna tous pour voir Rachel et Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

On se tourna tous pour voir Rachel et Andy.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? » leur demandais-je.

« On est venu voir Blaine » me répondit Andy.

« Moi ? Pourquoi ? Je te préviens … je fais de la boxe ! »

« Non, non, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. »

« Donc qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? » repris-je.

« Tu l'as choisi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu t'es remis avec lui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? ».

« Réponds putain ! Vous êtes remis ensemble oui ou non ? »

« Oui et alors ? Rien de ce que tu pourras dire me fera changer d'avis ! Et toi non plus Rachel ! ».

Il se tourna vers Rachel.

« Notre plan a marché, Rachel ! »

Je ne comprenais plus rien. De quel plan parlait-il ? Ils se foutent de moi, c'est ça ? Plus les secondes passèrent et plus la colère m'envahie.

« Un de vous deux auraient la décence de m'expliquer se qu'il se passe ici ? »

Ils s'étaient enfin décidés à me tout me raconter. C'est Andy qui prit la parole le premier.

« Au début, j'avais un béguin pour toi, c'est vrai. Mais Rachel est venu me voir en me disant que ça servait totalement à rien car ton cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre ».

« C'est exactement la phrase que j'ai prononcé. » rajouta Rachel, fière d'elle.

« Bref ... Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Au début, j'ai accepté seulement pour me rapprocher de toi mais après je me suis rendu compte que tu l'aimais vraiment donc j'ai laissé mon béguin de côté et j'ai pris ma mission à cœur. Je te rassure Blaine, je ne piquerais pas ton homme mais un conseil … ne refait pas le con car maintenant je suis là ! »

Il se stoppa quelques secondes sur Blaine.

« Elle voulait qu'on monte un plan pour te montrer que malgré tout tu ne pouvais pas te mettre avec quelque d'autre que ton cher Blaine. »

J'étais tout simplement choqué par sa révélation.

« Donc on s'est fait avoir moi comme Blaine. Je n'y crois pas. »

Rachel me regarda et explosa de rire.

« Kurt réfléchis ! J'ai envoyé un message à Blaine en disant que tu répétais dans la salle de danse de ma NYADA. Comment ça se fait qu'il est venu à l'instant où tu te faisais embrasser ? Parce que j'ai envoyé un message à Andy. Et devine pourquoi j'ai éteins ton réveil ? Pour voir si tu serais capable d'aller jusqu'en Ohio pour aller retrouver Blaine. Dès que ça touche Blaine, tu deviens hystérique. Tout était calculé Kurt. Tu es tellement prévisible quand ça concerne Blaine. »

« Maintenant que cette histoire est fini, il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi Rachel ! » ajouta Andy.

« Moi ? Je n'ais aucun problème ! »

« Tu crois que je n'ais pas vu tes regards lancé à Finn et vice-versa ? Je vais me transformer en Cupidon. »

Rachel commença à faire tout un monologue en disant qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne et qu'elle était heureuse comme ça. Après quelques minutes, j'en avais marre de l'entendre parler. Je regardai derrière moi et vis les Warblers et plus particulièrement deux personnes qui se tenaient discrètement la main. Je m'avançai vers eux et leur sauta dessus.

« Jeff ... Nick ... Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me faire partager ? »

« Euh ... Non ... Pourquoi ? »

« Nick, ne fais pas l'innocent ! On sait tous les trois de quoi je parle. Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Bientôt un an. »

« Oh mais c'est génial ! Jeff, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je t'ai eu au téléphone ce mois-ci. Allez dites-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! Qui a fait le premier pas ? C'était où ? Votre premier baiser ? C'est trop mignon. »

Je sentis deux bras se placer autour de ma taille.

« Mon cœur, on va avoir tout notre temps pour les harceler avec nos questions mais maintenant, là tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de profiter de toi. »

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime Blaine »

Il me retourna et m'embrassa.

« En faite, il va falloir que tu m'expliques votre changement d'attitude avec Sébastian. »

J'étais mort de rire. Je lançai un regarde vers Sébastian qui lui était carrément en train pleurer de rire.

« Secret Mr. Anderson ! C'est un secret. »

« J'arriverais à savoir de toute façon. »

Il m'embrassa de toutes ses forces.

« Oh et je t'aime aussi Kurt. »

Il reprit le baiser.


End file.
